This invention relates to a coiler-furnace comprising a coiler having a mandrel disposed within a heat-shielding hood.
To compensate for the heat loss occurring during several passes in a reversing rolling mill stand for hot-rolling strip, coiler-furnaces are provided before and behind the reversing rolling mill stands. These coiler-furnace comprise a heat-shielding hood, into which the mandrel of a coiler protrudes. After a rolling pass, the strip is fed to the coiler-furnace and is usually inserted into a receiving slot of the coiler mandrel when the coiler is at rest. Thereafter, the strip is coiled on the coiler mandrel. Because heat losses are inevitable as the strip is moving slowly during the threading of the leading end of the strip into the coiler mandrel, the strip must have at least a certain minimum thickness and must be accelerated as highly as possible when it has been threaded into the mandrel so that the heat losses will be minimized. But a high acceleration requires suitable drive means as well as an expensive automatic control system for preventing excessively high tensile stresses or a formation of loops.